A Secret Love
by GratsuFanatic
Summary: Grell x Sebastian. Sebastian tries to hide his love for Grell from everyone
1. Chapter 1

Inside the Phantomhive Manor a certain black butler was tending to his master.

"Sebastian! Bring me something sweet"

"Yes my lord." The butler bowed to his master on one knee and disappeared to the kitchen only to be taken for surprise at the sight he was seeing.

"Grell? What are you doing here?" Sebastian was standing in the door way with wide eyes as he stared at the man before him although something was off about the butler.

Grell never turned around or even spoke to Sebastian he just kept stirring the stew on the stove. This made Sebastian a bit angry so he walked up to the butler and spun him around only to be greeted by grell's tears.

Sebastian was no longer angry at Grell when he saw him crying, he let go of Grell's shoulders and took a step back. "Grell, what's wrong?"

Grell put his head down and turned back to the stove removing the pot and laying it on the counter. "Well, I don't think I can return to being Angelina's butler" He refused to look Sebastian in the eye and just wiped his eyes. "Before you ask why I will tell you. Angelina has given me an order and that order is to learn to be a better butler or never return again"

"But why are you cooking here?" Sebastian kept staring at the brown haired butler with curiosity

"I was hoping to make young Ciel a meal in hopes that he will consider letting me stay here since I will not be returning to Madam".

Sebastian smiled at this bribe for his young master and touched Grell's shoulder making him look up with a light blush on his cheeks. "I will ask young master what he thinks of your request".

Dinner time and Sebastian went to retrieve Ciel. "Master dinner is ready. Also we have an unexpected guest today, Madam Red's butler. He has a request to have permission to stay here because he chooses not to return to madam".

"Hmm, I will agree to this request, prepare a guest room for him Sebastian." Ciel Walked past him to head to the dining room.

"Yes my lord"

* * *

At the dining room table Sebastian served the stew that Grell made which seemed to put a smile on the brown haired butler's face.

Grell was no longer crying and was admiring Sebastian's way of doing things and also admiring the butler himself.

After dinner Sebastian put Ciel to bed and went to prepare a guest room for Grell. Once the room was ready he brought Grell down to the room.

* * *

"Ah Sebas-Chan this room is lovely!~" Grell walked into the room and plopped down on the bed.

"I'm very glad you like it" Sebastian turned to leave but stopped himself when he caught a glimpse of Grell removing the bow from his hair letting it fall to his back.

Grell's hair was brown and flowed down over the edge of the bed when removed from the bow but it also had a little hint of red.

"Grell, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did" Grell laughed at Sebastian's grin "Yes you may ask me a question".

"Can you show me your true form?" Sebastian now had a serious look on his face as he looked Grell in the eyes.

Grell was caught off guard at the question that he was just asked and just stared at Sebastian with wide eyes but soon freed himself of the shock and sighed. "So you figured it out."

"You cannot hide anything from me Grell I can sense that you are not human but you are also not a demon or an angel so that only leaves a death God. I knew from the moment I met you".

Grell took a comb from an inside pocket of his jacket and ran it through his hair, as he did this it turned a brilliant red. He then removed his dull black framed glasses and replaced them with red ones that had a chain dangling from them he then stood up.

Sebastian was just staring his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide but that shock subsided as quickly as it came being replaced with a grin. Sebastian moved over to the dresser, opened the drawer and pulled out the red coat madam red had left behind and moved toward Grell removing the black one from him which caused Grell to blush deeply, his black coat was then replaced with the red one.

"Red is a much better color on you". Sebastian smiled as he turned to leave the room.

"Sebas-Chan wait~" Grell touched Sebastian's shoulder and stopped him.

Grell's touch sent shivers down his spine, he turned his head to face Grell who had a worried look on his face or maybe it was a scared one. "What is It Grell is something wrong?"

"Um, would you mind staying with me for tonight; I don't want to be alone…"

Sebastian hesitated before he answered him "Yes".

Grell's eyes lit up and his smile was from ear to ear revealing very sharp and pointy teeth. He pulled Sebastian over to his bed and removed his jacket along with his own, he then lid down on his side and patted the bed for Sebastian to lay down as well. He did. Grell then curled up next to him and held onto his arm, this sent another shiver down Sebastian's spine but he grinned.

"Sweet dreams Grell".


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sweet dreams Grell"._

* * *

The next morning came around and Sebastian woke up with a groan, he sat up and reached for the pocket of his tail coat, he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"I seemed to have slept in; I only have an hour to prepare master's breakfast and morning tea".

He stood up and glanced back at the bed. The red headed reaper was no longer there.

"He must have had to get to work".

Sebastian headed toward the kitchen as he put his tail coat back on. Once in the kitchen he started getting everything ready for the day. Once everything was finished he went to go wake up Ciel.

* * *

In the streets of London the read headed reaper was on his last reap.

"Hmm I've never been finished this early before, but I'm not complaining this just means more time to spend with Sebas-Chan~" he hopped from rooftop to rooftop making his way back to the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

As Sebastian was cleaning up in the kitchen Grell came into the room.

"Hi Sebas-Chan~" He went up and hugged Sebastian's arm.

"Grell why are you in that form…Young master does not know you are a reaper yet!" he wiggled his way out of Grell's grip causing the reaper to frown.

"But I feel more comfortable in this form, please don't make me change into a butler again~" Grell pouted.

Sebastian hesitated and looked away from him "You must go into your butler form around the other servants and my master, but around me you don't have to, but _ONLY_ me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand" The grin had reappeared on his face as he looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled to himself and returned to what he was doing.

Grell began to become very bored waiting for Sebastian to finish what he was doing for the day so that they could hang out. _'Not like Sebastian would want to hang with me anyway'_ Grell thought to himself and decided to go the room he was given. He sat down on bed and looked out the window for a while.

Sebastian had finally finished his work for the day and headed for his room before he was stopped by the sound of whimpering. He walked up to Grell's door and pressed his ear against it hearing quiet sobs coming from inside. He knocked on the door and the sobs stopped quickly but no one spoke. "Grell, are you okay?" He knocked again before opening the door.

Grell didn't face him "I know you don't care about me so you might as well just leave me alone".

Sebastian was taken aback by Grell's reply. He took a step back and was about to close the door and make his way to his own room as he was doing in the first place but he didn't, he just stood there thinking for a moment before taking a step inside the room and shutting the door behind him. Grell had thought that he had left the room so he got up and turned around but he came face to face with the demon. This caused Grell to stumble back and trip but Sebastian caught him by the waist, pulled him back up and helped him get his balance back.

"I uh I thought you left…" Grell turned away from him after removing himself from Sebastian's grip.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, and clearly you are not. Do you mind telling me what is wrong?" Sebastian stared at him hoping he would answer.

"It's nothing that you would care about". Grell sat back down on the bed and lid down turning on his side, curling up so that his knees were close to his chest.

Sebastian sighed and decided that it would be best to leave him alone right now. He told himself that he would not ask him what was wrong anymore that night. He exited the room and made his way to his own. He then got undressed and lid on his bed but got up again and opened his closet and picked up a black cat that was sleeping there and lid back down on his side laying the cat on the bed next to him.

Grell had got off of his bed and exited his room making his way down the hall to where Sebastian's room was. Once at Sebastian's door Grell raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped and dropped his hand to his side then turned to walk away as the door opened and Sebastian was standing there looking at him.

"Grell?".

Grell turned around to face him and what he saw was a shirtless and a much toned demon standing in the doorway staring right him. His face turned as red as his hair. Sebastian chuckled at the reaper's face.

"Do want something Grell?"

"I uh…I well I…" Grell was admiring the demon before him so much that he couldn't even speak.

Sebastian laughed again which caused Grell to blush even more if that was even possible. He then pulled him into his room. "I take it you want to sleep here tonight. Am I right?" Sebastian had a smile plastered on his face as he asked this question.

"I uh…" Grell was still unable to speak due to the demons actions so he just nodded as to say 'yes'.

Sebastian moved the cat off the bed and laid her on the floor, he then lid on the bed and lifted himself up on his elbows. Grell stood there still admiring the demons toned chest.

"You going to lie down or are you just gunna stand there and stare at me all night" Sebastian laughed

Grell finally pulled himself together and took off his jacket, folding it and laying it over a small chair in the corner of the room. Once he had removed his jacket he slowly moved toward the bed where the demon laid waiting for him to lie down as well. Grell crawled onto the bed and plopped down on his stomach.

Sebastian rolled onto his side so he could look at the reaper; Grell's golden green eyes were staring into his own. He leaned over and removed Grell's glasses laying them on a table by the bed. This also caused Grell to blush because of how close Sebastian got to him. After laying the glasses on the table Sebastian moved back to his spot and lid on his back again shutting his eyes.

Grell noticed this so he moved closer to the demon who had put a smile on his face as the reaper moved closer and hugged his arm, he then laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder closing his eyes and thought to himself.

 _'Maybe Sebastian does love me'_

* * *

 **A.N.: In the description of this story it say's that Sebastian is hiding his love for Grell from everyone, he is but he will not hide it from Grell as you can probably tell right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Maybe Sebastian does love me'_

* * *

When Grell woke up the next morning Sebastian was no longer lid beside him, he sat up and searched the room but there was no sign of him, even his clothes that he discarded last night were picked up off the floor. _'He must have got up to get to work again'_ Grell sighed to himself as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, stretched and yawned.

Once he was awake to the point of being able to know where you are or what you are doing Grell got up and went to his own room. When he got to his room he went to the bathroom attached to it, turned on the water to fill the bathtub and discarded his clothes. He sunk down in the bathtub but not letting his hair get wet.

Sebastian was down in the kitchen trying to clean up the mess Baldroy had created as he tried to make breakfast for everyone using his flamethrower. "How many times must I tell you, YOU CANNOT USE A FLAMETHROWER TO COOK!".

Sebastian was angrier than usual today, Baldroy had backed away from him as he yelled. Once done yelling Sebastian straightened his tail coat and took a tray in his hand heading to Ciel's bedroom to wake him up.

Up in Grell's bathroom he was just finishing washing his hair. He got out of the bathtub grabbing a towel and dried himself off, once dried off he grabbed a red silk robe for him to put around himself.

Grell went back into his bedroom and sat on a chair in front of a vanity and began to brush his hair. As he brushed his hair it slowly began to turn brown. He tied his brown hair up with a bow and put on his black rimmed glasses.

He stood up from the vanity and stripped off the robe to get dressed in his butlers outfit.

* * *

Once Sebastian was finished serving Ciel his morning tea he had asked if he could go into town to get a few things.

"Well I guess you can, but you must come back here as soon as you can because I don't want to be served by that mess of a butler Grell" Ciel stared at his butler.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian bowed and left the room.

Grell came downstairs just as Sebastian was leaving the manor. He ran outside to ask where he was going.

"Sebastian? Where are you going?"

Sebastian turned around and looked at him "ah, I see you went back to your butler look, good choice since I am going into town for a bit and you need to keep the other servants in order"

"What?! You're counting on me to keep the other servants in order? Why?"

"Grell, I know for a fact that you can handle more than they can so that is why I am doing it" Sebastian turned to start walking again.

Grell went back inside the manor only to be greeted by a grumpy looking Ciel staring straight at him.

"Grell, I hope you can manage today because since Sebastian is gone out for a bit I don't want to have to clean up your mess. Have I made myself clear?"

Grell gulped and nodded as saying yes.

Ciel turned and walked back up to his study leaving Grell by the door unable to move from shock. Once the shock subsided he let out a very long sigh and headed to the kitchen to check on the servants.

After he checked on the servants and everything was still okay he began cleaning up around the manor and going out into the garden to help Finnian with the yard work. Grell decided to pick a few flowers to place around the manor.

* * *

Sebastian was going back and forth in shops getting foods for dinner and a little something for Grell as well. He told himself that he would have to keep the feelings he has for the reaper to himself the only person who would know would be Grell himself.

He was heading back towards the manor although almost halfway there he sensed that something was awfully wrong. He told the carriage driver to speed up.

Sebastian's worry was growing each second he was not back at the manor.

"Oh please be okay…" He silently told him himself.

As soon as the carriage arrived at the manor he jumped out as fast as he could and ran inside to see if there was anything wrong or out of the ordinary.

Shock was evident on his face as he stood in the door way except what he saw was nowhere near something gone wrong. Instead he was standing in a room that was filled with pink decorations and bows.

Of course he knew who had did this but he was still taken aback by the unexpected sight as soon as he came through the door.

Sebastian made his way to the kitchen to put away the food he hand bought then he hid what he had bought for Grell inside his Jacket. Once everything was put away he made his way to the dining room which was also decorated but there was something out of the ordinary in this room.

Grell was hanging by a rope from the ceiling with a bow attached to his head. After noticing Grell Sebastian quickly went over to him and let him down gently. Once down on the floor again Grell quickly jumped at Sebastian hugging him and yelling at him.

"Why did you have to leave me here?!"

"Oh Grell I didn't expect Lady Elizabeth to show up today. If I had known I would have stayed here, but you have to let me go I can hear footsteps".

Grell let go of Sebastian as Lizzi ran into the room dragging Ciel with her.

Sebastian watched as Ciel was dragged around the room being told what Lizzi wanted to do with the place and what she wanted to do after she was done decorating.

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a look saying 'Help me'. This caused Sebastian to grin and laugh to himself.

"Lady Elizabeth, I am very sorry but Ciel has some work he has to attend to"

"Ahhhh but Sebastian can't he leave that till tomorrow?" Lizzi pouted

"No, he cannot, again I am very sorry" Sebastian was holding back a grin as he spoke.

Lizzi pouted but let Ciel go and Sebastian led him up to his study then headed back down to the dining room only to see Grell being the one the be dragged around the room. He cleared his throat to get Lizzi's attention.

"I'm sorry but that butler is going to have to come with me, I am supposed to be training him m'lady"

Lizzi pouted again and let Grell go with Sebastian.

Sebastian took Grell up to his room and sat him down on a small chair. "Do you mind if I brush your hair?"

"Not at all Sebas-Chan~"

Sebastian removed the bow from Grell's hair and pulled out the little gift from his tailcoat which was a new hairbrush and began brushing his hair.

"I bought this brush for you since I know how much you like to care for your hair" Sebastian smiled and so did Grell.

"Why thank you~" Grell turned around on the chair and looked up at Sebastian who looked him directly into his eyes.

Sebastian started to move closer to Grell making him blush, he moved so close that their lips brushed against each other. Grell was as red as a tomato; he closed the gap between him and Sebastian. Grell could not believe that he was kissing him and the demon was not pulling away!

Sebastian ran his fingers through Grell's now red hair and broke the kiss smiling. "I have to go back downstairs now. You should stay here and rest since you were hanging from the ceiling when I got here."

Grell nodded clearly not able to speak, He gave Sebastian one last quick kiss before the demon disappeared out the door.

 _'That happened; I really kissed the one I have loved for so long'_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a month since Grell had moved into the Phantomhive manor. Ciel had figured out that Grell was not a butler but a reaper instead but he didn't seem to mind. Grell was happy that he no longer had to run around in his butler look, Sebastian was also happy he no longer had to see that look because he did not like it, he thought it made Grell look too depressed.

* * *

Ciel had owed Grell a favor for saving his life and he was about to give him that favor just as Sebastian walked into the room with a trolley holding a tea cup and tea pot.

"Sebastian, I owe Grell a favor and that is to give him a week with you and only you so you have the week off"

Sebastian was actually very happy on the inside but he never showed it on the outside but on the other hand Grell was ecstatic and he was showing it.

* * *

"So Sebas-Chan~ what shall we do today?" Grell was clinging to his arm and Sebastian was letting him.

"Hmm, how about we go to this little secret house I own, then I can make you dinner" Sebastian smiled at him

"Oh yes!" Grell beamed.

"Alright, let's go".

Sebastian took Grell to his secret house which was actually not so secretive since they would pass it almost every time they head just a little bit out of town.

The little house was all black on the outside and also on the inside.

"You need to put some color in this house, I'm the only colorful thing in here" Grell let out a small laugh as he pointed out that there was absolutely no color other the black, grey or white.

"Maybe I should add some color then, perhaps red" Sebastian put a grin on his face as he led Grell to the kitchen.

"Would it be possible to have just simple sandwiches instead of something fancy?" Grell sat on a chair at the table and kept his eyes on Sebastian.

"I have no arguments against that so yes, we can".

Sebastian got everything he needed to make the sandwiches for Grell and maybe one for himself since he didn't really need to eat. Once they were made he laid a platter on the table and then a two plates, one in front of Grell and another in his spot.

Sebastian also made some tea, he grabbed a tea cup and poured some in the cup then placing it in front of Grell also, he then got one for himself.

"Are you going to sit down now?" Grell reached for a sandwich as he asked.

Sebastian sat down and took one sandwich off the platter and put it on his own plate. He took his tea cup in his hand and took a sip from it. "How do you like your lunch?".

Grell just finished chewing the bite he took "It is very good, thank you Sebby".

Sebastian was taken aback by the 'Thank you' he received from Grell since Ciel had never really thanked him for much but he soon smiled after the shock subsided "You're welcome".

After they finished lunch they decided to go sit in the living room for a while so they could just relax from all the work.

Sebastian sat down on the black couch and pulled Grell down near him but he didn't want to sit near Sebastian he wanted to sit on him, and so he did.

Grell moved so he could sit on Sebastian's lap and cuddle into his chest. Before Grell could put his head on Sebastian's chest Sebastian lifted Grell's face so he could look into those golden green eyes.

Grell blushed at Sebastian's sudden movement but he moved so their lips were only inches apart and Sebastian closed the gap between them, this caused Grell's eyes to widen and his blush to become darker but he closed his eyes and kissed him back while running his hands through Sebastian's hair.

* * *

A few hours went by of them just making out. Grell was still blushing deeply as he laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian had his hand on Grell's leg and his other hand on Grell's back.

Grell began to yawn so Sebastian lifted him up and carried him to the only bedroom in his house. Sebastian laid him down on the bed and then lid beside him. Grell curled up into Sebastian as he fell asleep.

Once the morning came around Sebastian got up and went out to the kitchen after pulling the blanket over Grell. Once in the kitchen he decided to start breakfast for when Grell woke up.

It has been over an hour since Sebastian had woke up and usually Grell would be awake by now but he wasn't so Sebastian put the breakfast he made in the oven so it would stay warm and went to check on Grell.

Grell was still curled up on his side but he was shivering. It was far from cold in the room. Sebastian checked to see if he had a fever and sure enough he did. He left the room to go get a wet cloth to lay on Grell's forehead.

When he got the cloth he went back to the room and rolled Grell onto his back then laid the cloth on his forehead. Grell didn't even flinch which worried Sebastian because usually any little movement would wake up Grell but not this time.

 _'Please be okay…'_


	5. Chapter 5

_'Please be okay…'_

* * *

It's been almost a week since Grell had gotten sick. Sebastian called in William once to make sure he was fine but of course William blamed Sebastian for it and left after warning him to stay away from Grell although he knew Sebastian wouldn't and neither would Grell.

Grell had begun to feel a bit better but he couldn't walk on his own yet, every time he had to go to the washroom or down to the kitchen when he wanted to get what he wanted himself he would always have to ask Sebastian. He felt that sometime Sebastian would get annoyed with him because he had to do almost everything for him.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian was at his room in seconds "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but I am lonely…" Grell wouldn't look him in the eye.

Sebastian chuckled a little and walked over to his bed. "Why don't you come downstairs today and we can go outside in the garden since we have to go back to the manor in two days".

Grell Smiled and looked up at Sebastian "Okay"

Sebastian helped Grell stand up and led him downstairs to the back door which led out to his garden.

Grell gasped as he looked around because all he saw were bright red roses as far as he could see.

"Do you like them?" Sebastian smiled at Grell's reaction

"Like them? They're gorgeous! I love them!" He practically squealed as he moved around the garden holding Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian just watched Grell as he stared in awe at his favorite colored roses spread out all over. Sebastian let go of Grell's hand and walked over to another rose bush that wasn't near Grell, he picked one of the roses and snuck back inside putting it in the freezer to hide it and keep it from withering then he went back outside and hugged Grell from behind.

Grell laughed and smiled then turned around in Sebastian's arms so he could face him, then he leaned up after placing his arms around his neck and kissed Sebastian gently. Sebastian returned the kiss.

* * *

A few hours went by and Sebastian was just coming out from his room and heading down to the kitchen to get the rose he stashed in the freezer. After he grabbed the rose he also too a vase and put both behind his back just in case Grell was still awake. Once in his room he realized that Grell had fallen asleep so he put the rose in the vase and put the vase on the side table alongside the bed.

Once he set the vase down Sebastian got undressed and lid down beside Grell.

* * *

Morning came around and as usual Sebastian was the first to wake, he got up, got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast ready for when Grell wakes up.

It wasn't long after Sebastian woke that Grell woke up as well, he felt so much better today and he was able to walk by himself now as he figured out by walking to the bathroom to wash up. He walked back into the bedroom and noticed the vase with a single rose placed in it. He smiled and made his way back over to the bed and sat near the table.

There was a note laid beside the vase for him so he picked it up and read it aloud to himself.

 _'I picked this rose for you because it was different from the others just like you; you're different from anyone I've ever met and I love that about you –love Sebastian'_

Grell smiled brightly and put the note back by the vase then got up, got dressed and went down to the kitchen as he smelled the breakfast Sebastian was making.

"Morning Sebby~" Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian and kissed his cheek

"Good morning Grell, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling wonderful!"

"That's great. Would you care for some breakfast?"

"I would love some since I'm very hungry" Grell laughed as he let go of Sebastian and sat down at the table.

Sebastian took down two plates a piled them with food. He then placed one in front of Grell and then sat down with one for himself.

* * *

After they finished breakfast they both got ready to go back to the Phantomhive manor. Grell stared at the rose, debating whether or not to take it with him, he was afraid that if he did it would die and Sebastian wrote that it was different from the rest and that could mean it was the only one like it, but if he left it here he didn't know when he would see this place again soon or at all so it might die.

Sebastian came into the room and was about to ask if he was ready when he saw that Grell was looking at the rose.

"Take it with you, we can put it in a vase when we get to the manor and then you can put it in your room" He smiled as Grell picked the rose out of the vase and held it close to him

Grell and Sebastian made their way to the manor. When they got there Grell went straight to his room to put the rose in another vase.

Sebastian made his way to his master's study to let him know that he has returned.

* * *

Grell was a bit frustrated to be back at the manor because that means that he won't get to spend as much time with Sebastian as he would like to but he told himself that he would just have to deal with it.

It was starting to get dark so Grell decided to go to bed, he got undressed and lid down on his bed soon falling asleep.

Sebastian had just finished his work so he made his way up to Grell's room to spend some time with him but Grell was already sound asleep so he gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to his own room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for not updating this story sooner, i had to deal with school and exams and i also was lost for ideas, i also want to apologize for how short this chapter is, i will try to make the next chapter longer.**

* * *

It was the next day and Grell had actually gotten up early to go to work.

Once at the dispatch he made his way to his own office where there was a pile of paperwork that was piling up for weeks.

Grell sighed as he sat down at his desk. _'Why must I be burdened with all this work…?'_

It took Grell all day and partly through the night to finish everything, and when he did he was too tired to even go back to the manor so he fell asleep where he was.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive manor Sebastian was in the kitchen washing up the dishes from the day when something came over him.

He began to feel dizzy and very lightheaded.

Sebastian was very confused since demons don't easily get sick and he hasn't been around anything that could get him sick except Grell who only had the common cold which demons could not catch.

He began to find it hard to stand so he clung to the counter tops and walls to help him walk to the hallway and back to his room.

 _'I hope Grell doesn't come home and see me like this…I hope nobody sees me this way…maybe it will be gone in a few hour…'_

Sebastian made it to his room and collapsed to the floor before making it to his bed.

* * *

The morning came around and Grell was still at the dispatch when he woke up, but once he did wake up Ronald was right in front of his face staring at him.

This made Grell jump back giving a slight scream "Ron! Why were you in my face?" He stood up fixing his coat.

"I really have to tell you something…It's about Sebastian…" Ronald's face turned downward so he didn't have to look Grell in the face as he spoke

"What is it? Is something wrong with my bassy?! "Grell was panicking when Ronald hesitated to answer him.

"Well, Grell…I was checking up on him like you asked me to when I saw…." Ronald hesitated again

Grell shook him "Saw what?! Ronny please tell me!" Worry was etched on the poor reapers face.

"There's something wrong with him, I saw him almost faint in the manor's kitchen, he had to hold onto the walls to get him back to his room and when he made it back to his room he collapsed to the floor before landing on his bed…you need to go check on him…I can cover for you…"

Grell didn't even wait for him to speak again, he was out the window of his office in a blink of an eye.

 _'Sebby please be okay…'_

* * *

Back at the manor Sebastian was struggling to do his routine that morning. He was still dizzy and very lightheaded but he tried to shrug it off so no one would suspect anything but that didn't work, he could hear the servants behind his back worrying for him, they kept whispering to themselves about how he wasn't doing his best, how they thought there was something wrong with him which there is.

Sebastian made his way up to Ciel's room to wake him up but to his surprise Ciel was already awake with a worried Grell standing by his side staring at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, Grell has told me something I need to address, tell me, are you sick? You must answer this question, it is an order."

Sebastian let out a sigh as he stumbled forward dropping a teacup when he did.

"So it's true, Grell please take him back to his room, Sebastian here is another order, do not work until you are feeling better." Ciel turned away and went to his office.

Grell rushed to Sebastian and helped him keep his balance so he could walk back to his room.

Once back in his room Sebastian laid down on his bed and Grell sat next to him touching his forehead with his hand.

"Grell I did not want you to see me this way…" Sebastian shut his eyes.

"Sebby, I care about you and I want to be there for you, you were there for me and now it's my turn to be there for you, but you are really worrying me, I didn't know demons could get sick.."

"They can but it's very rare…" Sebastian sighed

Grell sighed as well and laid next to him, hugging him.

"I hope you feel better soon…I don't like seeing anyone sick like this…."

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Grell "I'm sure I will be fine…please don't worry about me so much…"

"How can I not Sebastian?! I love you!"

"I love you too Grell" Sebastian took Grell's hand in his and thought about something before he blacked out.

 _'I really love you Grell…I cannot tell you that a demon's sickness can become fatal…'_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I apologize for the short chapter and long wait, but at least it's an update...**_

* * *

 _'I really love you Grell…I cannot tell you that a demon's sickness can become fatal…'_

The next day came around and Grell was moving around Sebastian's room cleaning it up from all the stuff he had brought sebastian yesterday. He brought everything to the kitchen whenever the servants were not in there. Even though he had changed into his butler attire he still had no idea to explain to everyone why he was here, and he also didn't know if Ciel had told them his reason for being here.

Once everything was cleaned up he sat down on Sebastian's bed and looked at him. He was still sound asleep which was very odd for any demon.

Grell sighed and stood up which caused Sebastian to stir and roll onto his side but he didn't wake up which grell thought was a relief at the moment since he had to get to work and he wanted Sebastian to get as much rest as he can get.

Grell hated seeing Sebastian this way, he hated the fact that there was so little he could do for him, All he could do was hope that he would just come out of this state and feel better really soon.

He made his way to work but didn't even bother to change to his true form because he just didn't want to be there all he wanted to do was tend to his bassy the best he could, he couldn't get him off his mind.

"Grell? Are you alright?" Ronald came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay dear ronny, i'm just worried about Bassy." He sighed and moved so he could make his way to his office.

Ronald came up to him again and gave him a hug, "i'm sure he will be alright, it is Sebastian after all, he can pull through." He gave grell a smile and let go, walking away.

* * *

Back at the Phantomhive Manor Sebastian had woken up but he felt even worse, he couldn't open his eyes all the way, he couldn't sit up very easily and his entire body felt heavy and weak. He wondered if the servants were wondering what was going on with him, why he hadn't shown up in the kitchen this morning, he wondered if Ciel had told them he was sick which he probably did.

Sebastian tried his best to sit up and when he did he stayed like that for maybe half an hour or so before he would get up and make his way slowly to the bathroom so he could wash his face.

After he got some cold water splashed on his face he felt a bit better but he was very tired. "I guess i'm going to head back to bed, i can't do anything else." He told himself while he slowly made his way back to his room to lay down.

Grell came back later that day and Sebastian was still asleep when he came back so he crawled up next to him and felt his forehead which had no trace of a fever which was odd since he was burning up last night.

Sebastian stirred when Grell touched his head and woke up slightly. "Hmmm?" was all he could get out.

"It's Grell Bassy" He leaned over and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"Grell?"

"Yes bassy. i'm here" He played with Sebastian's hair.

"Hold me?"

Grell was utterly surprised by Sebastian since he would never ever ask him to do that but he was also overjoyed and squealing on the inside since sebastian was showing more affection towards him but he also thought it could be because he was sick but he didn't care right now.

He laid on his back and pulled Sebastian near him. Sebastian struggled but put his arm over Grell's stomach while laying his head on Grell's chest.

Grell ran his hand through Sebastian's hair and closed his eyes.

"i hope you get better soon, bassy"

"Me too."

"I love you Sebastian"

"I love you too" That was all that Sebastian could say for that night. As soon as he finished speaking he had fallen back to sleep

Grell then fell asleep himself but woke up every now and then during the night and all that was on his mind was:

' _I hope you get better soon dear, but i also worry that once you do, you won't show me any affection like you are now, i don't want this to end…'_


End file.
